


After a Long Night of Hookin'

by Cheesu



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4484099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesu/pseuds/Cheesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a Long Night of Hookin', Pearl didn't like the session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After a Long Night of Hookin'

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted fic frm my #tumblr

It was the dance challenge. Kennedy and Pearl were teamed up. The dance they had to do was the Charleston/Twerk. It wasn’t a particularly sexy dance nor was it romantic, but every time Kennedy looked into Pearl’s eyes her face got warm and all that. Pearl was (as Jasmine might say) H-O-T hot. Pearl was a shit dancer. Anybody could see that. Pearl’s flat whyt boi ass twerking wasn’t a beautiful sight, but Kennedy didn’t give a shit. That’s got nothing to do with the bedroom.

After filming the dance and doing the runway, all the girls went backstage. Kennedy had decided to be VERY OPEN about wanting to fuck Pearl. She may not have said those words, but she meant it. Sometime before the 5 minute warning and after all that talking and shit, Pearl and Kennedy went to the bathroom to do the dirty deed. Pearl wasn’t too into Kennedy as she was only in her thirties, but she took what she could get.

After hookin’, Pearl just didn’t like the session. She decided to gut Kennedy and set her on fire with her lighter. Sharon Needles may put her cigarettes out on people, but Pearl’s more punk rock than that. She burns them completely. Kennedy was confused and kind of scared since Pearl didn’t even look pissed. Pearl watched, mouth agape, as Kennedy started crystallizing. Now she was the scared one. Pearl just ran out of the bathroom unsure of what to do. Was she the new Laganja? Is this because she hasn’t smoked weed in a month(ish)?

Pearl tries to re-enter the backstage area as calmly as possible as to not cause suspicion. She goes to the mirror to fix up her makeup and talks to some of the other girls a bit. Turning around, she sees none other than… Kennedy!?!?! How was she there? There was something different about her. The only way Pearl could describe her was “a fierce glamazon bitch ready for the runway”. Pearl then fainted and they had to pause filming and call a medic.


End file.
